Old Habits Die Hard
by ElizabethBlack2294
Summary: Tris and Eric had history. Never did she expect to see him again, let alone the same college. Will they rekindle an old relationship or will they move on for good. Modern day - Eris Eric X Tris M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Divergent or any of the characters**

 **A/N: There is a lot of jumping back and forth between POVs in the first chapter, I'm trying to get their thoughts out there for you**

 **Enjoy!**

I recognized her.

Why did I recognize her. My head hurt so bad just trying to remember. The blonde hair, the hazel eyes. I stared at the who girl looking down at a paper in her hand, then she looked up and our eyes met.

I remembered.

Tris Prior.

Tris POV

I recognized him the moment I saw him. I couldn't believe he was going to Standford University, I had no idea. I could tell he was trying to remember just who I was. I tried not to make eye contact, I felt embarrassed almost.

We hadn't parted ways easily, or nicely for that matter.

 **Two years earlier**

 _"What do you mean you want to break up," I felt tears pricking the back of my eyes, and my blood began to boil._

 _"Tris, I'm going to college, I think it's best for both of us to part ways, you're still in high school, you have different goals than I do. You need to focus on your task at hand."_

 _"Eric, are you serious? You're going to throw away two years? What's the matter, you want those college girls," I was enraged._

 _"No, Tris...it's not that," he reached to grab my hand, I pulled it away. I ignored the hurt in his eyes._

 _"You know what? You're right. We do need to go our separate ways."_

 _I turned to leave and I never looked back_.

I finally felt the courage to look up. I could feel his eyes scanning over me, looking for some sort of answer. As soon as we made eye contact, it was obvious that he knew.

Eric POV

She had changed so much since I had last seen her two years ago. She was slightly taller, more filled out, her hair was longer. But she was still the beautiful girl I had foolishly let go. I stood frozen trying to get myself to walk to her. Why would she want to see me, she probably hated me.

The truth is I never wanted to break up with her. I just didn't want to hold her back. Her parents had a great deal to do with it, they didn't want her chasing after me while she was in high school trying to focus on graduating. My parents told me I needed to let her go, because it wouldn't work out with me being so far away from her.

I still loved her.

She was still looking at me, and then she let a small smile cross her face. That's all I needed, I made my way across the short distance between us.

"Tris," I said quietly, almost in disbelief that she was standing in front of me, "it's been a long time."

She let her eyes cast down, "it has been hasn't it."

"How have you been, you look great," I was trying so hard not to be awkward. I wanted so badly to kiss her, to hold her in my arms.

"I've been good," she replied, looking up biting her lip, "you look good too."

That look she had on her face, I couldn't take my eyes off of her lip between her teeth. She knew it drove me wild.

"Um, do you know where this apartment building is," she quickly asked, she handed me the paper in her hand.

I reached out and took it, our fingers brushed and I felt the same electric spark flow through me as I always had when I touched her. Her eyes grew wide and her face turned red. She felt it too.

"Yeah, apartment 22C is this way, I'll take you," I pointed in the direction behind us.

"Uh, no it's ok, I don't want to take up your time," she took the paper out of my hands before grabbing up two heavy duffel bags.

"Tris," I grabbed her arm lightly before she walked away, she froze at the contact, "I would be happy to take you."

She nodded slowly, her mouth just slightly agape. I took the duffel bags from her clenched fists and we walked.

Tris POV

I watched the way Eric's muscles flexed when he carried my bags for me. I wished so badly that his arms were wrapped around me. No, Tris. He probably has a girlfriend. Stop. I couldn't shake him from my thoughts.

My parents told me it was for the best when he broke up with me, they told me I would find some one better, someone my age. It was no secret they didn't want us together. But that was then, this is now, I was on my own...free to make my own decisions.

I still loved him.

"So how's college life been treating you," I asked breaking the silence as we walked through crowded walkways, "you must have a ton of girlfriends."

He laughed a little at the last part of my statement, "college has its benefits."

That's it? Really Eric. He slipped past a few more bodies, and made his way to a glass door.

It wasn't as crowded inside.

"No, I don't have any girlfriends," he continued, no way, "what about you, have you started dating anyone, I see all these guys doing double takes."

I laughed I could hear a pang of jealousy in his tone, "no, I don't have any boyfriends."

Eric POV

She doesn't have a boyfriend?

"Here we are", I said stopping in front of a wooden door with 22C carved into it.

"Thank you, Eric," she set her backpack down in front of the door, "I probably wouldn't have found it myself."

I still had the urge to kiss her, right now. She was biting her lip again.

"I live a floor above you," I shook away my thoughts, "if you ever need anything, or want to come by."

She smiled, the light from the hallway danced in her hazel eyes, "I'd like that."

Then she moved, her arms wrapped around my torso, I felt so tense almost forgetting what to do. Hug her back you idiot. I wrapped my arms around her small, but muscled frame. It was just like I remembered it. I rested my head on hers, inhaling sharply. She still smelled like I remembered.

"Excuse me," a voice came from behind us, we broke away from our embrace and turned to see a short dark haired girl standing, looking almost impatient.

"Sorry," Tris spoke first, "you must be Christina."

Roommate.

"That's me, you're Tris," she held out her hand smiling. Tris shook it firmly.

"I better get going, I have to get to class," I interrupted. Tris turned back to me and gave me a short hug.

"Thank you again, Eric."

I scratched the back of my neck nervously, "um, like I said you can stop by any time if you need something. Or you can text me too. I still have the same number." I felt like I was babbling.

"Ok," she nodded and smiled, "see you later then."

I turned on my heel and walked to the stairs to head up to my apartment. Fuck, who was I kidding, she wasn't going to text me.


	2. Chapter 2

Christina and I watched Eric's retreating back, then turned back to each other.

"Ok, spill," she said smiling.

"What," I asked, turning to open the door, I was trying to hide the blush on my face.

"You two obviously have history," she said back, following me inside once the door was open.

The apartment was painted a light shade of grey, there was a kitchen and a dining table, along with a living room. There were two separate bedrooms and bathrooms.

"Damn, this place is bomb." I heard her comment next to me. I heard the thud of her bag on the floor.

"No kidding," I walked to the window near the couch, it was overlooking the campus.

"Seriously, were set up, flat screen TV, fridge, stove. Girl we have everything. Can you say party on the C-block?"

I chuckled, she was obviously a spitfire. I would probably get along just fine with her.

"Ok, Tris. I know we just met, but were roommates now, and we're going to be best friends. Spill the beans, how do you know him?"

I sighed, "it's kind of a long story."

"Just give me the details," she said plopping down on the black couch.

I sat in the matching black chair, running my fingers through my hair, "we dated a couple years ago, in high school. We broke up when he came here. I honestly didn't know he was coming here..."

"You still love him don't you," she asked when I stopped.

"I do, but I don't know that he feels the same."

"Are you kidding me, didn't you see the way he was looking at you, when I walked up and you two were hugging, he was smiling like a little boy on Christmas morning."

I giggled, then stood up, "let's go check out the campus."

"You're avoiding my questions," she laughed back, "you are so in love with him."

She was right, I was still in love with Eric. I just couldn't bring myself to jump back into our relationship like nothing happened.

Christina and I made our way to the on campus grocery store, might as well get some stuff while we were here.

"Tris, do you drink," she asked me, picking up a bottle of vodka from a shelf. I couldn't believe they had alcohol available on the campus.

"Um, no I haven't really ever drank before," I lied, I had drank before. When Eric left, I went nuts. I was out every weekend, driving my parents insane, I was so mad at Eric I thought it would make me feel better.

"Well, tonight's a good night to start." She tossed the bottle into her basket.

"How are you going to buy that," I asked her, she was only eighteen, maybe nineteen. She smirked at me.

"You'll see."

She picked out a few more drinks from the shelf, I threw a bottle of Malibu rum in the basket, and handed over money for her to pay.

I sat at a table outside the grocery store, waiting for her to emerge from the doors, half expecting her not to pull off buying all the alcohol.

"Do you mind," I heard a deep voice ask.

"What," I shook my head, looking up at the owner of the voice, a young man stood to my side, he had dark hair and dark eyes.

"Do you mind if I sit," he asked again.

"Um," I glanced back at the doors, "no go ahead."

He sat down on the chair across from me. I looked at him, he smiled. He was a good looking guy, but his smile and dark eyes almost creeped me out. "I'm Four," he spoke again.

"Four, you mean like the number," I asked, inwardly laughing at him.

"Exactly like the number," he grinned again, "what's your name I haven't seen you here before."

"Yeah, I just came today," I glanced back at the doors, "my name is Tris."

"Tris," he repeated. My skin crawled at the way he said my name. His eyes were burning holes into me. Then Christina emerged from the store.

"Hey, so the cashier is totally cool, he is coming by the place for our party tonight," she said cheerfully, then looked at Four.

"I'm Christina, Tris' roommate," she held out her hand, he shook it briefly before looking back to me.

"I'm Four," he stated.

Her face twisted, she laughed out loud, "are you serious, like the number?"

He smiled at me, then glanced to her, "did I stutter?"

"Jesus, you don't have to be an ass about it," she looked at him with a glare.

"Tris, it was good to meet you, I have to be going," he stood never taking his eyes off of me.

As he walked away Christina looked at me, "he's a creep."

"Tell me about it," I stood up and looked to all the booze in brown paper bags, "ok, spill."

She grinned at me, "I have connections."

I eyed her suspiciously and laughed to myself shaking my head. This girl was going to be great.

"So, the cashier, Will, is inviting a bunch of his friends over here tonight, I hope you don't mind."

I didn't really care, it was a way of making new friends right?

"What time are they coming," I asked, "I need to shower."

"Around sixish, you've got an hour. You should let me do your makeup...please?" I laughed at her begging.

"Ok, nothing too crazy," I said. She squealed and hugged me before I got up to go shower.

"Hey Will," Christina greeted the tall curly haired boy in, he was followed by a shorter dark skinned boy, a couple girls, and another shy looking sap.

"Hey Chris, so, this is Uriah, Marlene, Lauren, and Al...Zeke is on his way, he is brining some friends."

I faded out from their conversation when I heard my phone ding. I checked the text. It was my mom.

Hey honey, I hope everything is going good for you so far. I haven't heard anything from you yet. Make friends. Call when you can. Much love.

I rolled my eyes at her words before setting my phone on the counter.

"Guys, this is Tris. My roommate," Christina gestured to me. I felt Al and Uriah's eyes secretly undressing me. I just said a small 'hey.' Then everyone brushed by and sat down in the living room.

Another knock on the door came sharply, I forced myself to walk over and answer it. Maybe a party on the first night wasn't such a good idea after all. I swung the door open and a tall dark skinned male was standing in front of me, smiling.

"Hey, I'm Zeke, Uriah's brother," he held his hand out. I shook it smiling.

"I'm Tris."

I looked behind him and saw Four. What the hell was he doing here.

"Hey, Tris," Four smiled at me once Zeke was inside.

"Hi," I said shortly. I didn't want anything to do with this guy.

We walked into the living room, everyone was already drinking and laughing, telling Christina stories about their first day, or what they do. She was looking pretty cozy with Will already, sitting on his lap. I slumped down into the empty black chair.

"What to drink," Uriah asked me.

"Nothing right now, thanks."

"Nonsense, what do you want to drink," he smiled at me. Pushy much.

"Malibu and Dr Pepper, please," I smiled back. He jumped up and ran to the kitchen, returning a minute later with my mixed drink in his hand. He handed it over to me with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Thanks," I smiled sweetly. I couldn't help but notice the flecks of green in his brown eyes.

"Ok guys, time for Dauntless or Candor," Zeke, yelled over the blaring music. Marlene turned the stereo down and sat back with Zeke.

"What's Dauntless or candor," I asked looking at Uriah.

"Only the best game ever," he slurred.

"Like truth or dare," Four spoke up from my right side.

"Let me demonstrate," Zeke spoke again, "Uriah, Dauntless or Candor?"

"Dauntless!" He yelled.

"Give Lauren a lap dance."

Uriah didn't hesitate to stand up and stride to Lauren, giving her a shitty lap dance. It was hysterical to watch. Everyone seemed to have a good time.

"Marlene, Dauntless or Candor," Uriah called out when he was done with his dance.

"Candor," she spoke up.

"Have you and Zeke ever fucked in a public place?" Holy personal.

"On the desk in the DJ booth at the radio station," she smirked, looking at a now blushing Zeke.

"Tris, Dauntless or Candor," she asked me next.

"Um Candor," I replied.

"Have you ever been convicted of a crime," she asked laughing.

 _"Get out of the vehicle," a harsh man called from behind my car. I took a deep breath and opened the door, getting out from the drivers seat. Stumbling a bit before raising both hands in the air._

 _"Get on your knees, hands behind your head!"_

 _I complied. I remember the cold cuffs on my wrists._

 _"Beatrice Prior, you're very lucky your father is the governor, and was able to pull strings to get you off the hook. Next time, you won't be so lucky, if I were you, I'd refrain from drinking and driving again." The officer left the room, I was free to go._

"Nope, no crimes," I lied. Everyone seemed to believe me, "Christina, Dauntless or Candor."

"Dauntless," she smiled.

"Kiss Will." That was bold. But she complied and whoops and hollers erupted from drunken mouths.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up, surprisingly enough I didn't have a headache. I looked around my room, the sun was starting to peak through the windows.

I looked to the clock on the nightstand, 7:13 AM. Ugh. I was awake now, might as well get up.

I trudged into the bathroom and turned on the shower, I stared at myself in the mirror for a few minutes. My eyes flickered to the ravens on my collar bone.

 _"Just what is this," my mom scolded, poking at the fresh ink._

 _"It's a tattoo."_

 _"I can see what it is, Beatrice. That boy is changing you. He's not good."_

 _"You know nothing about Eric mom. I'm the one who wanted it, it was my choice. It's supposed to represent you, dad and Caleb. Eric only signed the waiver for me."_

 _"He's no good, Beatrice. No good."_

Eric and I had gotten tattoos together, tattoos that meant something to each of us.

After I showered I quickly dried my hair and threw on a black shirt and jeans followed by boots, I headed out the door. I ran right into a rock solid chest.

"H-hey," Eric stuttered, his hand was still raised in the air ready to knock on the door.

"Hey," I tried ignoring the butterflies in my stomach.

"I was just...on my way to breakfast, if you want to join me."

I smiled up at him. Then I nodded.

We turned to walk down the hallway together, I fought the urge to grab his hand. He would freak out. We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So, heard you guys had a party last night," he laughed. I should have texted him and told him to come.

"Yeah, it was Christina's idea."

"You guys were pretty loud," he laughed again, "Candor or Dauntless huh?"

"You heard all that?" My eyes were wide.

"If a party gets that loud, it's either because Zeke and Uriah are there, or because of that damn game. I'm assuming it was both."

I laughed at him, he was right. We came to a small coffee shop and walked to the counter.

"Hey, Eric," a blonde girl with bright pink streaks in her hair greeted him.

"Morning," he said shortly, "regular please. And whatever Tris wants."

"Um, iced mocha with caramel please."

"Something to eat too," Eric mumbled, grinning.

"Whatever he's having."

"Ok, that'll be fifteen, Eric. I'll bring it out to you." She bounced around behind the counter gathering our food and drinks. Eric led me to a booth in the far corner.

"Come here often," I ask laughing at him when he waves to a group of friends in another corner.

"Every Saturday morning," he replies. The bouncy blonde brings us our food and drinks before returning to her post at the counter.

I looked at the Danish rolls in front of us. And smiled to myself, "you haven't changed much."

"Old habits die hard, Tris," he chuckled biting into his pastry.

" _Just trust me, babe. You'll love it." He pushed a thick gooey pastry at me across the table. I picked it up and hesitantly bit into it._

 _The flavor overtook my tastebuds and I was in heaven._

 _"Hey, save some for me," Eric stole his snack away from me smiling, "I told you you'd love it."_

"I remember the first time you made me try one of these," I stated, taking a bite and closing my eyes.

He chuckled at the memory, "you almost ate the whole thing."

I laughed a little, my heart was thudding hard against my chest. This is how I remembered us being.

"Thank you for breakfast," I said, not realizing I was following him to his apartment.

"Thank you for coming along," he stopped and jingled his keys in his hand.

Realization hit me, 'play it off, Tris', "I should get back, Christina is probably awa-"

Eric's fingers on my collar bone stopped me. I inhaled sharply. "I remember this," he said softly. His fingers felt like electricity against my skin, I felt like my body was being awakened.

I didn't speak a word, I watched his face as he silently remembered the memory.

 _"Are you sure you want to do this," Eric asked me as we walked through the front doors of the tattoo shop._

 _"I've never been more sure of anything."_

Eric's smile faded slowly but his fingers still lingered on my skin. Eventually they dropped, leaving me feeling cold.

In the next second, my body took over, and I threw my arms around Eric's neck my lips collided with his desperately. I could feel his body tense up at my sudden action. Then I felt his arm wrap around my waist. My back met the door and his tongue darted into my mouth. This was right.

We broke away briefly for air, looking for an answer in each other's eyes, then our lips collided again with a deeper, more passionate kiss. My fingers snaked through his short curly blonde locks. He moaned into my mouth.

The sound of a clearing throat broke us apart. I looked past Eric to see none other than Four.

"What do you want," Eric growled.

"I need to get into our room, you're blocking the way." Four was his roommate?

I looked up at Eric, then back to Four. It was obvious that the tension was high. "Um, I need to get going anyway, Eric."

I really didn't have anywhere to go, but I didn't want to be in the middle of the dog fight that could potentially break out. Eric stepped away from the door, gesturing impatiently for Four to move inside. Once the door slammed, Eric turned back to me. He put his hands on either side of my face, bringing my lips to meet his softly.

"I missed you, Tris," he rested his forehead on mine, "please don't go."

I didn't want to go into the room with Four in there. "Let's go to my place," I grabbed his hand, leading him to the stairs.

"Chris?" I called out after we walked in, no answer. Must be with Will.

"This ones my room," I said quietly, leading Eric to the room at the back of the apartment.

He walked close behind me, closing and locking the door behind him. I was so nervous at this point. Why was I nervous? It was clear we still had very strong feelings for each other. He kicked off his shoes and jumped onto my bed.

" _God, your bed is so much comfort than mine, babe," Eric pouted nuzzling himself deeper into the mattress._

 _"I guess you'll just have to stay with me," I replied snuggling closer to his warm body._

"What are you thinking," Eric's husky voice broke me from the memory.

I shook my head and climbed onto the bed and laid next to him, staring at the ceiling.

"What are we doing," I asked, more to myself than to him.

"Laying on your bed," he replied propping his head with his arm, his free hand started tracing nothing's onto my stomach.

"No, us...what are we doing," I whispered.

"Picking up where we left off."

I closed my eyes it's what I wanted, but I was scared.

"Tris, I never lost my feelings for you. I've been here two years, I haven't touched another girl since you. I never fell out of love with you...can we please pick up where we left off," Eric caressed my cheek with his warm hand.

I opened my eyes, smiling and biting my lip. "Remind me where we were," I whispered. I watched a flash in his eyes and in a second he was on top of me, pinning me to the mattress.

 **Hey guys, so if you haven't noticed, all of the Italics are memories and flashbacks I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

 **Review/Comment let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

"Eric," I moaned into my fist when he kissed down my collar bones, down my chest and slowly descended to the waistline of my jeans. Even fully clothed I felt like I could feel every part of him on my skin.

"Tris," he whispered coming back to my lips, "I'm not going any further unless you're sure."

We'd had sex before, a lot of times, it had been two years since either of us had been with anyone, two years since we'd been with each other.

"I've never been more sure of anything," I whispered against his lips. He smiled and kissed me deeply.

Finally we started stripping each other of our clothes. Eric's shirt was the first to go. My fingers traced the script lettering over his heart. Tris. I smiled, I couldn't believe he wanted to get my name tattooed on him. I tried so hard to argue but he had already made up his mind.

Eric grabbed my hand and brought my fingers to his lips, kissing each one individually. I felt the electricity surge through my veins with every touch of his lips.

I pulled my shirt over my head, exposing my torso, his eyes fluttered over my skin down to my belly ring. He smirked and leaned to kiss around the red diamonds.

"When did you do this," he asked, his breath tickled my skin.

"After you left," I mumbled, he smiled and kissed just above the ring. His hot lips found the edge of my bra, kissing along the lace of the cups.

"You're beautiful, Tris," he nipped lightly on the delicate skin. I writhed beneath him.

"Eric, please," I begged him. He looked up at me with mischief in his eyes.

"Please what?" He started unbuckling his belt, my chest was heaving with heavy breaths.

"Please, take me...I can't wait anymore," I couldn't wait anymore, I was panting for him. Watching in anticipation as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans. I bit my lip. He knew what he was doing to me.

When he finally stood to let his jeans and boxers fall to the floor, I climbed off the bed and dropped to my knees in front of him. I took his hardened member into my hands and pumped up and down his length. Then I closed my lips around his delicate head.

Eric moaned, his hips twitched forward, but I held him still. Working my magic, I sucked and nibbled on him, giving him the pleasure we had both longed for.

"Tris," he moaned, pulling at the back of my neck to stand me up. He swiftly unclasped my bra, letting it fall to the floor with a quiet thud. He worked on the button of my jeans next, dropping to his knees to take them down the length of my legs. Eric hitched one of my legs over his shoulder, and pushed me to fall back against the bed. Then he pounced.

His hot tongue slipped through my wet lips, sucking and nipping at my sensitive clit making me moan and buck my hips closer to him.

"Just like I remember," he whispered huskily, kissing the inside of my thigh. Eric stood and turned me around roughly, and pulled my hips to him, letting me bend over the edge of the bed.

His hard cock slammed into me quickly, my mind went fuzzy at the sensation I had missed for two years. I realized that I didn't just mentally miss him, it was physical too. We found a pace that we both knew, and that pace was rough. We never knew how to be gentle, but I loved it.

Eric pulled me up until my back was flush with his front, continuously pounding into my wet pussy.

"God, you're so wet, Tris," he planted in my ear. I moaned loudly when his breath hit my skin.

"Eric, I'm gonna cum," I moaned, his arm wrapped around my shoulders holding me to him tighter, he pounded harder, then sound of skin hitting skin filled the room, "Eric, yes."

He growled in his throat and bit down on my neck when he reached his own release.

We didn't move, we panted together standing back to front with each other. When I pulled out of me, he turned my in his arms and kissed me long and hard.

"I missed you so much, Tris," he whispered against my lips.

"I missed you too," I kissed my name on his heaving chest.

"Tris," we both froze when Christina's voice rang through the apartment, "hey, you here?"

"Uh, yeah just a minute Christina," Eric laughed as we scrambled to get our clothes on, and looking decent.

"How do I look," I whispered, desperately trying to tame my hair.

"Beautiful," he tucked a stray behind my ear.

I opened the door, Christina was in the kitchen drinking a margarita. Her eyebrows raised to her hairlines practically when she saw Eric emerge from my room with me.

"So, are you two like together again or what," she asked smiling.

"We were never really apart," I replied.

She smirked, "you two are disgusting," we all laughed at her comment, "so Eric, Saturday night...where's the best place to go around here?"

He smiled, I looked up to him with raised eyebrows. "Blue wave."


	5. Chapter 5

"Chris I look ridiculous," I complained, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"You do realize this is a high end club were talking about here," Christina threw a pair of black heels at me, "put these on."

I glanced down at the ridiculously high four or five inch heels. I slipped them on anyway, I knew she wouldn't let me get away with not wearing them.

"How are we even supposed to get in, were underage, everyone else is twenty one."

"Tris," Christina shook her head, "I've got you covered."

I crinkled my nose, and looked back into the mirror. Christina had, against my will, forced me into a black dress that barely passed my ass cheeks. It hung off of one shoulder, exposing my Raven tattoo. She straightened my hair and let it fall loose around my shoulders and sown my back with a slight "poof" in the back as she called it.

The heels made my legs look ten times longer than normal, I did have to admit, she knew how to dress up. She gave me a smokey eye to bring out the hazel of my eyes.

"Seven-fifteen, were supposed to meet everyone at the pit." She exclaimed.

The pit, was where everyone on campus goes to hang out, or meet up. I guess it's the heart of Stanford.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me through the door of the apartment, letting it slam behind us.

"Holy fuck almighty!" Uriah exclaimed when we neared our group, "you girls know how it works around here."

I caught Four's gaze out of the corner of my eye, I did my best to avoid eye contact with him. I jumped a little when a strong arm snaked around my waist and a husky voice whispered in my ear, "have you seen my girlfriend?"

I smiled and turned to look into Eric's eyes. I bit my lip, "I haven't, but I can take her place for the night."

He laughed and leaned in to catch my lips with his own. When we pulled away, we had the eyes of everyone in our group on us.

"What did I just see," Zeke asked, wide eyed and mouth gaping open.

"Wow, Tris," Lauren spoke up, "second day here and you already landed yourself one of the most wanted men at Stanford."

I couldn't help but notice her jealousy.

"She landed me a long time ago," Eric spoke up so everyone could hear, "we just happened to be reunited after a couple years."

"Well fuck yeah! Maybe you'll stop being such an intimidating asshole now, Eric," Uriah laughed. Eric shot him a glare, making Uriah shut up and everyone else laughed.

Eric had always been intimidating. It was in his nature. He didn't really have a lot of people approach him in high school because of it. But I was always able to see right through it from day one.

"Let's do this guys!" Christina yelled out! She turned and handed me a small envelope with a wink before grabbing Will's hand and making their way to the parking garage.

I looked inside the envelope. It was an ID a fake ID.

"Beatrice Coulter," I raised an eyebrow at Eric, he smirked.

"I had nothing to do with it," he held his hands up as if he were innocent.

"Bullshit," I whispered pressing my lips to his, "you've always been bad."

We walked up the the club, the ones in the front of the group were whooping and hollering, they'd pre gamed pretty hard on twenty minute the ride over. Zeke flashed his ID to the door man, and he gestured us all to follow him. Eric nodded to the guard. I glanced up at him with questioning eyes.

"Is now a bad time to tell you my dad owns the place," he asked laughing.

"Are you kidding me," I asked back in astonishment. He shook his head. When the second set of doors opened, music blared and lights flashed. We flooded in and stood by the railing looking over the entire club. There were dancers in cages, getting soaked by a water fall like shower, the DJ at the front of the stage had everyone moving to the beat. I grabbed Eric's hand, he gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Come with me," he whispered in my ear, leading me away from our shell shocked group and towards the bar.

"Mr. Coulter, what can I get for you tonight," a taller man with a slicked back pony tail asked over the music.

"Whiskey and coke, Malibu and Dr Pepper," Eric called out.

"You remembered," I said in his ear, he smiled and leaned in close to my ear kissing it softly.

"I'd never forget."

 _"Babe, come dance with me," I called over to him, stumbling a little._

 _"You are drunk," he laughed stabilizing my with his strong arms, "what are you drinking?"_

 _"Only my favorite," I called out above the music holding up a small bottle of Malibu, "mixed with Dr Pepper."_

It was my first house party with Eric, it was my first time ever sneaking out of the house. And of course I was drunk.

"Here you are sir," the bar tender set the drinks in front of us. Eric looked behind us, our group had finally made their way to us.

"Whatever these guys want to Jack, we have Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, Lauren, Will, Al, Christina, and Fou-" he stopped at looked at Four who was staring at my ass, "just those seven, Jack."

"What about Four," I asked into his ear, "you forgot him."

"Fuck him," Eric spoke back, glaring at the other man, "he can buy his own if he's going to eye fuck you like he has been."

I giggled and let him lead me away to an empty table.

"Come here," he reached for me, pulling me onto his lap in the corner of the booth, "I have to know..." He kissed my neck, then my earlobe, "are you wearing anything under this dress?"

I blushed, "that's for me to know and you to find out," I smirked at his reaction. Then I gasped as I felt his hand trailing up my leg to the apex of my thighs. His fingers hooked around the elastic waste and of my lace thong. I moaned when he dipped his finger inside of me briefly.

"Don't tease me," he growled into my ear.

Our group was making their way to our table, Will and Christina had already set their drinks down before sauntering away to dance.

"Take them off," he growled again.

"Eric," I looked at the rest of the approaching group, I looked back into his, now dark, eyes before reaching a hand to my panties and slipping them off my body and over my shoes. I handed them to him, watching as he shoved them into his front pocket of his jeans.

"Do you want to dance," he asked me, he licked his lips and waited for my answer.

"Yes," I breathed. Marlene and Zeke were already making out at the table, Uriah had gone off to dance with Lauren, Four was somewhere, hopefully gone.

Eric pulled my to the middle of the floor, I could feel the beat of the base thumping in my chest, matching my heart beat. I couldn't control my body anymore, the music started moving me. I ground my pelvis against Eric, feeling his cock harden beneath his pants. He grabbed my ass and pulled me closer, dipping a finger inside of me discreetly, I threw my head back and moaned at the hot contact.

He brought his finger to my lips, I sucked it into my mouth, tasting myself on his skin. I finished with a quick nip with my teeth before I turned around to grind my ass into him.

"I have to pee," I whispered into Eric's ear once we were back at our table, "do you want to walk with me."

He nodded and we got up, leaving our group. I could feel their eyes watching us as we walked away.

"I'll be right here when you're done," he kissed me before walking into the men's bathroom. I opened the door to the ladies room and did my business. I touched up in the mirror before opening the door to go out. Eric wasn't out yet.

"Hey," I heard the familiar voice from behind me, I turned to see Four practically leaning over me. My back hit the wall and he pinned me, grabbing a fistful, of my hair he pulled my face to his.

"Get off me," I turned my face away, struggling against his bigger frame. He didn't stop, I felt his hands trailing dangerously low, "get the fuck off me, Four."

I shoved at his chest but he slammed me harder I to the wall. I whimpered at the contact, then he was gone. I shook my head when I saw him flying I tot he opposite wall from me. Eric had him pinned against the wall choking him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are," his deep husky voice filled the corridor.

Before Four could say anything, Eric body slammed him to the floor and started punching him in the face repeatedly. I couldn't move I could only watch.

"Hey man, Eric, it's ok," Zeke showed up and pulled him off of Four. Marlene came to my side, checking me for signs of bruising.

Two bouncers came running, "get him the fuck out of here," Eric yelled, "you're done Four, I'll fucking kill you if you ever come near her again."

He turned to me. I felt guilt wash over me. It wasn't ,y fault, but why was I so guilty.

"Are you ok," he asked, grabbing both sides of my face to look him in the eyes. I nodded. He took a deep breath and kissed me hard. "Do you want to go home," he asked again, looking into my eyes.

"No," I shook my head, I wasn't going to let what just happened ruin our night, "dance with me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Eric POV**

I woke up the next morning with a broad smile across my face. I took in the sight of Tris sleeping peacefully next to me. Last night was just like old times back in high school, but so much better. I had stayed with her because, after all, I kicked the shit out of Four, and if he was there I would probably end up killing him.

Tris stirred slightly and a quiet sigh escaped through her lips. She had turned into a beautiful woman while I had been gone. She was no longer the young high school girl that every guy dreamed about dating. No, now she was a growing woman, every man wanted her for his own...but it wasn't going to happy. She was _my_ Tris.

My thoughts flashed back to our conversation last night. I had ruined her when I left. She had gone crazy, and I couldn't help but blame myself.

 _"What happened when I left," I asked, gently stroking her bare shoulder. I felt her breathe in deep before she replied._

 _"I was angry with you..." She took another breath, and played with the hair on my chest, "I was so angry with you, and I started to wonder what I did wrong. I pushed all of my friends away...I pushed my family away. I ended up hanging around some pretty rotten people. I thought they were my friends, I went nuts. The night I got my DUI they left and never talked to me again. Had my dad not bailed me out and helped wipe my record, I probably would have gotten a lot worse. It was an eye opener for sure."_

 _Tris paused, and got silent, I could see she wanted to say more._

 _"I almost got Caleb killed, Eric..." She whispered softly. I didn't say anything I squeezed her shoulder reassuringly trying to get her to continue on, "he followed me to a party one night, I was on the wrong side of town and I knew it, I knew I should t have been where I was...but I thought it would make me feel so much better doing things wrong. I thought I would stop being angry. Caleb came to get me, i had been pinned to the wall by some guy at the party, he was trying to get in my pants and I wouldn't let him. Caleb pulled him off of me and before I knew it people were piled on top of him, they were beating my brother within an inch of his life."_

 _"People make mistakes, Tris," I whispered calmly, I felt a hot tear hit my chest._

 _"I was never mad at you, Eric...I think I was mad at myself."_

"Good morning," Tris' soft voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked to her, she was smiling at me through sleepy eyes.

"Goodmorning sleepy head'" I stroked her cheek, "how are you feeling."

"Hungry."

I laughed, typical Tris, always hungry. "Let's get up and go get some breakfast."

She nodded and rolled off the bed, I watched her naked body move smoothly to her drawers. I couldn't help but feel my errection bulging beneath the sheets just watching her. She looked at me with a mischievous grin.

"Pervert," she giggled, "food first, sex later."

"I'll hold you to that," I laughed and rolled off my side of the bed, making a B line to the bathroom.

When I came back out into the bedroom, Tris was dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a grey baggy shirt and black converse. She looked beautiful, even for being hungover and just waking up.

she turned and smiled at me as I pulled on my black thirty and jeans from the night before. I'd have to figure out rooming situations later, but e was no way I was giving into Four, he could be the one to find a new place to live.

"Are you ready," I asked her, walking behind her and wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. She nodded then turned around to catch my lips with hers. I smiled into the kiss, she was perfect.

"Goodmorning," Christina smirked at Tris and I as we left her room. Damn she looked like she got run over by a truck.

"You look like hell," Tris laughed. Christina smiled and mumbled, Touché before taking a sip from her coffee mug.

We walked out into the hallway and down the stairs, heading for our coffee shop to get the usual. But I had more planned for us today, it was sunny out, the morning air was crisp. I grabbed her hand tightly and winked at her.

"Usual?" The tall red head boy asked, his name slipped my mind, I didn't know him, but he knew me enough to remember what I got every morning.

"Usual, and whatever Tris would like."

i couldn't help but notice the way he stared at her, his eyes ran down her face and body I shot daggers at him. He didn't seem to notice, but turned around to make our coffee. Tris got hot chocolate this morning, must be her hangover cure.

Once we got our drinks and Danish, I led her to my car in the parking garage.

"Where are we going," she asked, sipping from her cup.

"You'll see, " I smiled before starting the engine.

We pulled out of garage and headed down the road, I was taking Tris to the beach, it seemed like a good day for that. She deserved it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Eric, you could have told me we were comi to the beach, I would have dressed accordingly," Tris laughed flicking my ear lightly.

"Baby, you look fine," I kiss the top of her head, "besides, I'm sure there's a shop somewhere that sells bathing suits, I dont have shorts either."

"Make up for it?" She asks me.

"how babe?"

Tris pulls me towards the small coffee shack on the beach.

"Babe, you're going to be bouncing off the walls if you drink any more caffeine."

"Do you have any idea how tired I feel after all the drinking we did last night. And all of our other activities?" She winks at me and I can't help but laugh.

"One iced caramel mocha please," Tris tells the younger guy running the shack. I can't help but notice the way he looks Tris up and down. _Don't get jealous, Eric. She's yours._

"Can I get you something, sir?" He asks me before his eyes flit back to Tris.

"That'll be all, thanks man," I hand over a five, "keep the change."

"Thank you, Eric," Tris leans up to kiss my cheek, ignoring the glare that we are now receiving from the kid.

He leans out the window a minute later and hands her drink to her without another word. I inwardly smile to myself.

"Do you have to intimidate everyone?" She asks me laughing. I loved her laugh, I could spend the rest of my life listening to that sweet sound.

 _"Hey, baby," Edward yells at Tris as she is walking down the hallway, "hey, come here, Tris."_

 _i try hard to contain my anger, Edward was getting on my nerves, he had been a former friend, up until the point he thought it was funny to taunt me by trying to get into Tris' pants._

 _"Tris," Edward calls again, catching up to her and trying to grab for her hand. That's when I lose it, in a matter of a second I have the fucker slammed against the wall._

 _"Stay the fuck away from her, Edward. How many times to I have to tell you to make myself perfectly clear to you," I yell in his face._

 _I fell Tris' soft touch on my arm, "Eric..."_

 _i let him go and he slouches slightly. I throw my arm around Tris' shoulder, before walking away._

 _"Do you always have to intimidate everyone?" She asks smiling up at me. I know she secretly likes it._

"Baby," she brings me out of my memory, "I thought I lost you there."

"I was remembering when I had to put some sense into Edwards dumbass back in high school."

"Which time," she asks laughing at the memory.

"I love you, Tris."

"I love you too, Eric."

...

We arrive back on campus and start heading for our apartment building. _Shit. I hadn't made new living arrangements yet._

Tris stops dead in her tracks and stares towards the doors of our building. I follow her intense stare and see her parents standing together, waiting for her return.

"Beatrice," her father greets her, never taking his eyes off of me.

"What are you doing here," she asks, shocked, grasping my hand tighter.

"You haven't returned any of my texts or calls, we were worried," her mother, Natalie, spoke up.

"I've been busy, mom."

Natalie eyes me up and down before turning back to Tris.

"We'd like to speak to you. Alone."

"No," Tris states firmly, "anything you two are going to say to me, can be said in front of Eric. You remember him don't you?"

"Tris, it's ok...I do need to make new living arrangements." I plead with her, I can't stand to sit and be degraded under her parents intense stares.

"Babe," she turns to me, her facial expression clearly looks as if I have just betrayed her.

"I will see you for dinner," I kiss her cheek before hurrying away. I felt like a coward at this point. Backing down from her parents. It was clearly evident they weren't wanting to see me, Tris needed to talk to them alone, she owed them that much. They were the ones paying her way to be here.

...

 **Tris POV**

"Please come in, make yourself at home," I say sarcastically as my parents walk past me into mine and Christina's apartment.

My dad turns to me, "enough with the disrespect, Beatrice. Your mother and I drove three hours to see you. We've been trying since you got here to get ahold of you, and yet you don't have the audacity to call us back and let us know that you are safe. And we show up here, and you are associated with Eric Coulter!"

"I don't know why you hate him so badly," I snap back at him.

"Tris, he is no good for you, you can do so much better!"

"Is it the tattoos, dad? Huh? Is it the piercings? What is it?! You never took the chance to get to know him when I dated him in high school."

"Beatrice, he brought you down," my mother chimed in.

"No, when he was forced to break up with me, that brought me down. That's when I started getting into trouble. Remember? I didn't know where else to turn so I retaliated because he was gone!"

"You had a choice and you made the wrong decisions," my dad spoke again.

"If you are going to stand here and degrade the love I have for Eric, then please," I gesture towards the door, "leave."

Sudden desperation crosses my moms face, "Beatrice, we're sorry, we didn't realize how you felt about him..."

"What, I ask you to leave and you try to back pedal? You have no right or reason to hate Eric, maybe on another day you can actually give him a chance. But right now, I need to cool off," I open the door for them to leave, and they walk past me without another word.

"What the hell was that about," Christina asks emerging from her room.

"Shit. I'm sorry Chris, I didn't realize you were here."

"Dude, you're all good, are you ok?" She asks me, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good, I need to go find Eric."


	8. Chapter 8

I found Eric in his apartment, the door was wide open and there were pots and pans strewn across the whole walk in area.

"Eric," I called out from the doorway.

"He's not here," I heard a weak voice that sounded like Tobias. I walked in and looked at him. The living room had been over turned.

"What happened," I ask, pretty much already knowing the answer to my own question. Tobias was bloodied up and bruised badly.

"Your boyfriend is psychotic that's what happened."

"Do you know where he went," I ask a little to gently for the scum who tried to pull a move on me last night.

"Fuck if I know, probably to find a new place to live."

I nodded and back out of the apartment and headed out of the building.

I dialed his number in my phone it rang three times.

 _"What,"_ Eric answered, his voice was sharp.

"Well excuse the hell out of me, have you seen where my sweet boyfriend went?"

The other end of the phone went dead. I looked down at my phone to see he had hung up on me. It was not something I took lightly when he did it, but he had always hung up on me when he was to mad to talk.

I took a deep breath and headed for the coffee shop.

...

"Hello, what can I get you," an all too sweet blonde asked from the other side of the counter, I hadn't seen her before.

"Um, can I get a small hot chocolate...that's it." I say before fishing a five out of my pocket.

"Here you go," she says handing me my hot drink.

"Keep the change."

"Thank you," her annoying voice replies. I immediately regret being so nice, she's too happy.

I trudge around campus a little more, looking for nothing in particular. That's when I come across a sitting area, I feel like I am in the middle of a forest, a palm tree forest that is. I sigh and sit down looking around. I check my phone. Nothing. I end up laying down on the bench and I drift into a deep sleep.

...

Im being carried, I don't know where I am or whose carrying me but I am in someone's strong arms.

I open my eyes and look around, I am being carried towards my apartment building. I drift back to sleep, assuming it's Eric who is carrying me.

i hear knocking on a door.

"Hey Chris," it's not Eric, "can I bring her in."

"Where the hell was she," I hear Christna ask the stranger.

"She was sleeping on a fucking bench in the middle of campus, over by the art building."

"Jesus, she scared the shit out of me."

I can't bare to open my eyes and see who has carried me home, I am too tired, why am I so tired?

"I'll call Eric," I hear the mystery man say.

"Thank you, Zeke," I hear Christina say.

THe front door opens and closes and I hear light footsteps padding into my room, and the edge of my bed sinks down, my eyes flutter open to see Christina.

"What the hell were you thinking, Tris?"

"I must have fallen asleep..."

"Yeah, you fell asleep and your phone died. We have been looking for you since six."

"What time is it?"

"It's two in the damn morning, Tris. What happened?"

"I swear, I just fell asleep, I was tired."

"So you go to the middle of the campus and choose a random bench and pass the fuck out, that's real smart Tris. I'm glad Zeke found you."

"Where is Eric?"

"He is driving al over kingdom come looking for your ass. He will be on his way here."

"I'm sorry I worried you," I say sitting up. I reach out and hug Christina.

"Don't ever do that again, and charge your damn phone."

I hear a sharp knock on the door and Christina stands up to get it.

"What the hell were you thinking, Tris?"

Here we go.

"I fell asleep," I say laying back down on my comfy bed as Eric walks further into my room.

"You know campus isn't that safe."

"Eric, nothing happened, I am fine, I just fell asleep, I was exhausted."

He sat on the edge of my bed and looked at his swollen knuckles. Probably from beating Four's ass earlier.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted the way I did earlier..." He says quietly.

"No, you shouldn't have."

"I'm sorry I hung up, I just didn't want to lose my temper with you...Tobias had me so mad."

"What happene?"

"He was telling me he would get you, that it would only be a matter of time before he had you for himself, I fucking snapped."

"Eric," I whispered and got on my knees behind him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I will _never_ leave you again."

I heard him sigh and could sense the smile that covered his face.

"Baby, I am not worried about you leaving." He turned to look at me, "I am worried about that prick pulling a move on you."

"Speaking of move," I commented, changing the subject completely, "where are you going to move to?"

"Housing is going to figure something out for me," he replied.

"Stay with me," I say quickly.

"Tris, your parents-"

"Stay with me." I say again, it's not a request it's an order now.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Christina and Will practically live together, I want you to stay, I want you to move in with me."

Eric looks over my face and smiles lightly, "Ok," he kisses me hard, "but I get the left side of the bed."

I laugh loud and shake my head, "shut up and kiss me."

He wasn't getting the left side, that was my side.


	9. Chapter 9

**6 Months later**

I am pulled from my sleep by a knock at the bedroom door. I slowly slip out from under Eric's heavy arm and throw one of his shirts over my very naked body before opening it.

"hey," Christina whispers, "there are some people here to see you."

"Who is it," I ask with sleep laced into my voice.

"One girl says her name is Kayla..."

"Shit." I mutter, "I'll be out in a minute."

Kayla, one of my 'best friends' from high school, one that left me for the judge when I got my DUI. If she was here that probably meant Brad and Alex were here too.

i quietly throw on some jeans and a tank top before tossing my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head.

"Hey Trissy Poo," Kayla greets me with her sickly sweet voice. I forgot how much I didn't miss her.

"What are you guys doing here," I ask getting straight to the point.

"Well, we heard you were here so we thought we'd drive down to see you. We missed you."

"Trissy, come out with us today," Alex whines.

i look to him and notice the scars on his arms, obviously from pricking himself.

"Guys, I can't, I have school. I have a new life."

"Come on," Kayla pleads, "don't be like that."

"It'll be like old times," Brad says smiling. I can't believe I ever thought Brad was good looking. His hair was a thick and curly mess on his head, he looked like he hadn't shaven in weeks.

I look up and see Eric coming through the bedroom door into the living room, he has confusion on his face at the scene before him.

"Hey, babe," I jump up and hurry to him before questions are asked.

"Whose this," he asks, trying to sound nice. Which he fails miserably.

"Um, you remember Brad, Alex and Kayla, right?"

"Can't say I do."

"Ouch, man," Brad chimes in, "we played football together."

Eric glares at him and turns back to me, "I'm going to the gym."

"Wow, he's a keeper Tris," Kayla snorts, "so come out with us, you can invite some of your friends."

"I think I'm going to pass guys."

Alex stands and moves to me, "come on baby girl."

"Don't call me that," I sneer.

it was time for them to leave.

"I can't believe you're choosing him over us, we were the ones who got you out after he hurt you, we were the ones who helped you live again," Kayla whined.

"You're also the ones who fucking left me after I got a DUI!"

Kayla looks at me with wide eyes and she stands from the couch, "we're through here boys, fuck this bitch."

I swallow back my anger as they walk past me and out the front door.

"Who the hell was that," Christina asks me from the kitchen.

"Who I used to be," I whispered back and retreated into my bedroom.

...

"Hey," I say to Eric while he is on the treadmill.

"Hey," he says in a gruff voice. He sounds mad still.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope," he continues to run.

I nod my head and turn around to leave but I turn back to look at him, "if you don't want to talk, I will. That's not who I am anymore Eric, if that's why you are even mad at me. I don't know why they came here or how they found me, all they wanted was for me to come with them to a party."

"Not mad at you," Eric interrupts his voice is husky.

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

"I'm mad at myself," he stops running and looks at me, "I'm mad because when I left, you went to them when I could have prevented that."

"It's not your fault."

"Well, I feel like it is," he says moving from the treadmill to the punching bags.

"Eric," I say quietly following him.

He begins his assault on on of the bags. It is swinging wildly from the chain on the ceiling. I sigh heavily and move to the other side of the bag to hold it steady for him.

"What are you doing," he asks, trying to sound annoyed.

"Spotting."

His eye catches mine slightly and another heavy blow nearly topples me from the other side of the bag, but I stand my ground.

 _"Come on Trissy," Brad taunts me, "just take the shot, it will make you feel better."_

 _He shoves the shot glass towards me with the tequila in it, I had never drank tequila before. I finally throw my head back and let the clear liquid flow down my throat._

 _I sputter slightly and refrain from heaving it back up._

 _Kayla and Alex are laughing at me._

 _"We will get you over him," Brad whispers into my ear._

I shoot straight up in bed with sweat plastered to my face. Eric is quietly snoring next to me.

why did those three come find me, how did they even know I was at Stanford.

I lay my head back down and pull the blanket over my head drifting back into my deep sleep.

 **Hey everyone I am so sorry I have neglected this story for some time, I have been busy with work and my kid trying to keep caught up on the mom life.**

 **I will do better keeping my stories updated!**


End file.
